The tales of Rachel Black
by alwaysreadytofangirl
Summary: One day Harry and his daughter Lily go on there weekly visit to see Dudley, who is a teacher when they bump into an orphaned girl who claims to go by the name Rachael Black.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

"Hurry Lily!" Harry called. "If were going to meet your uncle Dudley we must leave now."

Lily frantically scurried around to collect her handbag and stuffed her shoes onto the wrong feet.

"coming Dad" she called as she ran out the door. Mr. Harry and his young daughter walked quickly out the door and apparated.

**Beginning the chapter...**

"okay Lilz i think this is it" he smiled down at his daughter as the red headed blur ran into the big brick building with big black letters saying _Hurvington Academy._

_"HI UNCLE DUD!" Lily shrieked running into the classroom interrupting a very important lesson on fractions._

_"Hang on there Lily pad let me finish first." Dudley said in his low grumble. Dudley wrapped up the lesson then turned to Lily. "Howia doin?"_

_"oh i'm just great uncle Dudley! look at what mummy bought me at uncles joke shop yesterday!" Lily dug her hand deep into her purse before taking out a ball of pink fluff. it had big plastic eyes and it opened up to reveal a handful worth of treats. "its a toy pygmy puff! Lily explained. it comes with little candy's like these! but when I've eaten all of them i'll put my own stuff inside! lily beamed._

_"Wow that's really nice! how clever of you!"_

_"that's enough Lilz" Harry chided. "how about you go play with Vanessa or Katie while i talk to your uncle. I think there out on the playground._

_Lily who was here once a week had several friends among the class for they were all her friends. knowing that they were muggles she kept her magical side to herself. but Lily was such a sublime little girl that you could hardly even notice. she had red hair brown eyes and freckles just like her mum, Ginny, but she had Harry's spirit for adventure...and his nose... Lily ran out to the playground and looked around for her friends named Katie Jordans and Vanessa Murphy. she quickly caught a flash of one of Katie's golden locks near the slide and mad ea beeline for it._

_"hi Katie"_

_"Hi Lily!" Katie grinned. "Long time no see!'' Lily rolled her eyes_

_"its only been a week just like very time. i always come on Thursday's. remember?"_

"OH YEAH" sighed Katie loudly. It feels longer.

"I know, i know..." then Lily remembered. "hey! where's Vanessa?"

Katie put on a glum face. Vanessa"s out sick today.

"oh." the girls climbed up the slide. but instead of going down, they sat down and began to catch each other up with business.

"oooooh yeah" Katie squealed. "there is a new student!"

"who?" asked Lily craning her head to see.

Katie pointed her finger towards a girl with olive skin choppy black hair and big brown eyes her eyes had creases around them like she smiled a lot. She sure wasn't smiling now. her lips seeped into a small frown that said things from she was dissapointed with something to she wanted to murder somebody.

"she came from a foster home from somewhere... she's an orphan."

"really? how sad! my dad was an orphan!" she cocked her head and turned to look at the new girl with pity and interest.

"she hasn't said a word since she got here yesterday." sighed Katie. though the teachers say her name is Rachel Black.

"HURRY UP" yelled a boy named Thomas. "recess isn't all day!" Katie and Lily slid down the slide and together began to walk laps around the playground.

"Who has a last name like Black anyway?" Katie thought aloud.

Lily remained silent because she knew she had heard the name Black somewhere. She was sure her father would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily honestly did mean to tell her father her newest discovery that night, but apparently James's new summer qudditch leauge's first match was more important. He never let the subject down.

"Then there i was! with a bludger right behind me and the snitch right before me!" James began,extending his hand where the snitch was possibly have been, just that morning. "I was just about to doge the bludger and catch the snitch, when somebody through a low pitched quaffle right towards my face."

"Oh no!" muttered Albus, his face full of food. his eyes showed he was completely into the story.

Lily rolled her own eyes. then she tried to ask the question she'd been trying to ask all night.

"Hey Da-"

"And sOoO!" James interrupted. "I leaned flat on my broom like this." throwing food everywhere and knocking dishes to the floor, James flattened himself against the table. "and reached out my hand like this" he continued, knocking over mums glass of juice. "and grabbed the snitch!"

Albus gasped. "that was a really risky move Jamie!" "what about the bludger behind you?"

"i had flattened myself against my broom remember? i must have not noticed." he shrugged his shoulders. "doesn't matter anyways i caught the snitch that's what's important."

Harry thundered an applause. "well done James! maybe we should sign up Al for qudditch!

"OH NO, NO, NO, NO NO! I'm fine! Albus said his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

Ginny rolled her eyes and waved her wand to fix all the food and her cup of juice.

"You were saying something Lily dear?

"oh yeah!" Lily gushed. thankful that her mom was hearing her out. "Today at Uncle Dud's school, there was a new student."

"Oh really?" asked Ginny, Harry listening now to. "whats her name?"

"That's the thing!" Lily continued. "I thought i heard her last name before..."

"and it is? c'mon lilz spill it out! you're holding a lot of tension! Albus cried.

"Her name is Rachel Black."

Harry was stunned. "Black?" he asked.

"Black" Lily replied back innocently.

"I need to call Dudley." Harry got up and headed towards the family Teliphoonie or whatever those muggles called it.

"was her name really Rachel Black?"Ginny asked curiously.

Lily nodded. she's an orphan coming from one of the foster homes nearby. Katie said she hasn't said a word since she's gotten there.

Ginny paled. "oh man.."

"Why is dad so worried?" Lily asked her mum.

"Ginny looked at her daughter sadly." "we once knew a very brave man named Sirius Black. Even though Sirius was a kind man, he was forever a prisoner to askaban. he was charged for many murders he did not do, but this man wasn't just any man. This man was your fathers godfather. When he figured out that his enemy, the one who killed his best friend or your grandfather, was still alive made his great escape. Sirius was an animagus. He could transform into a big black dog. So he slipped through the bars one day and escaped. he found your father and told him the situation and that he was his godfather. Harry leaded him to safely to a safe place and promised he would die a freeman. before that could happen, Voldemort had returned, and Sirius sacrificed himself to save Harry's life. He died in the room of prophesies. i was there that night. i was fifteen, but a brave fighter." Ginny smiled, but it vanished just as quickly as it came. "your father took a long time to heal after that. you see. Sirius was his only family caring family left. and that's why your father feels that he owes the black family and wants to learn more about this young girl..." "what did she look like?

"well she was tall. and had tannish skin and dark brown choppy hair. she also had brown eyes i think.."

"yup that has to be a black.." Harry said from behind. and they all pondered in the silence.

**okay sorry that took a while! (insert boring life drama that none of you care about)but here's the deal, more reviews, more chapters, deal? cause reviews make me happy! just no flames okay! here are some cookies to munch on while you await the next chapter (::) (::)(::)(::)(::) they are not as tasty looking as emoji cookies but they will have to do**

** Toodles! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as the Potters got ready for the day, Harry came up to Lily.

"Your going back to your Uncle Dudley's school today"

Lily looked up from her cereal bowl with a startled face. "why"

"we need to learn more about this little girl." Harry "said. Do you want to be my little spy?"

"I do!" Albus said. his mouth full of a buttered bagel. "whats the spy work for?"

"Its to figure out more about a girl that is think is a witch. Later today i will be contacting Professor McGonnagal and the ministry to look in on it. Albus's face paled when he heard the name of his transfiguration teacher and his headmistress.

"Well i'm still going!" said Albus puffing out his chest, and he ran up the stairs to go get changed!

~**Later...~**

Hey Vanessa! Hey Katie!

"Lily!" the two girls squealed together. Vanessa scooped her dark long hair into a pony tail, and her big smile grew even bigger across her freckled face.

"how ya doin? i was sick yesterday so i'm so glad to see you here now!

"What are you doing here anyway? asked Katie suspiciously. not that im not happy to see you but dont you only come once a week?"

"Yeah but i'm on a mission."

"OoOoOH Gossip time?" Vanessa asked. and the girls ran off underneath a tall tree.

Lily told them about how her fathers godfathers last name was Black to and how the girl had the same appearance as the blacks they had known and how she was just here to keep a watch on her. Vanessa just burst out laughing at how Lily was sent here to stalk on people.

"heeey Lily complained." but the girls didn't here her because they were to busy rolling on the floor laughing there heads off. finally after the girls had composed themselves they got a little bit more serious.

"that girl is pretty weird" Katie thought aloud. "we all heard her speak today during history."

"really what did she say?" Lily asked.

"i dunno didn't come out clearly." Vanessa warbled.

"I know what she said!" Katie whispered proudly. "she muttered something about hippogriffs." Katie giggled "what the heck is a hippogriff?"

Lily just stared at her like a deer in headlights "Are you sure she said 'hippogriff'?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "yeah she said 'oh hippogriffs' when she dropped her books" Katie replied mistily. "why?"

"oh um no reason." lily replied making a mental note to tell her father. how on earth did this girl know what a hippogriff was. was it possible that she knew about the magical world? but how? was she raised for a couple of years in secret? questions like these and a million more bounced around in Lily's head.

"YAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG" startled, Lily looked up to see a disgruntled Albus running away from a bunch of younger primary kids. his wand brandished high in the air.

"how did you do that?" one little girl with bright orange hair squealed.

"yeah that was sooo cool" another marveled.

"yeah like when Jerry fell from the tree, you pointed that thing at him!" he pointed at Albus's wand. He landed like weighed as light as a feather.

what Lily was wondering was how Albus got had in the first place. when she and her father apparated that morning they had left albus behind. nevertheless it was time for her to save her brother.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the other little kids walked off as Lily approached.

"How'd you get here?" Lily hissed in his ear.

Albus grinned. "turns out i'm not a bad flier myself."

"oh?"

"yeah flew here all by myself" Albus said proudly.

"ahem!" Vanessa said from behind Lily. "Introductions maybe?"

"Oh sorry" Lilly apologized. "Al, this is Katie and Vanessa, Katie and Vanessa this is Albus.

Katie and Vanessa waved a hello. Albus turned back to Lily.

"Where is she?" Albus asked. Lily scanned the playground and saw her sitting on a swing

"over there" Lily replied. oh yeah, Katie said that she heard her say 'hippogriff' earlier today, do you think?...

Albus shrugged his shoulders, and gave his sister a curious look. "I dunno" he said. "Have you talked to her yet?

Lily looked down at the ground. "well no.."

"I will!" Vanessa volunteered. "I'll ask her how she knew the word hippogriff since ya'all's look so worried about it." and before Albus or Lily could stop her, she took off in Rachel's direction. Lily and Albus looked at each other. the same thoughts were running thorough there minds. If Vanessa asked Rachel where she knew hippogriff from, and she told Vanessa about the wizarding world. they ere in big trouble. because no matter how important the situation is, the wizarding world should always remain a secret.

Lily and Albus took off after her, Katie at there heels.

**ookaay sorry that took so long. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! really boosts my self esteem! yeah just keep reviewing cause i love to see what ya'all have to say. also, sorry for the ya'alls and stuff i'm not western i can promise you that, i actually live in chicago...n yeah just keep reviewing **

**Toodles!**


End file.
